


What Laughable Luck

by Odivallus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel is obsessed with tea, Female Frisk, I wrote this on a tablet so point out my mistakes if you could, M/M, Male Chara, More tags will be added as this gets updated, Reader is also competent, Reader is really rich, Smut maybe or maybe not, The only Beta to read this beforehand was me, There's a bit of slang but I try to curb it, To the point that it's a tad rediculous, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odivallus/pseuds/Odivallus
Summary: Honestly, you shouldn't have expected anything less. You come out to the woods to mourn, and you end up meeting a strange fluffy monster with an  avid interest in tea.





	1. A Chance Meeting

For the third time this month, you find yourself languishing about in the forest. Your safe haven away from home; the forest never ceases to amaze you. The trees always seem to be a wondrous shade of emerald, the leaves shining in the dim sunlight. It truly gave this place an almost ethereal feel, something that wasn’t quite explainable. 

None of that was on your mind at the moment, however. The dark and sickly thoughts were already worming their way back into your mind. Humanity, while by far a highly “caring” species, was not very empathetic. “Family and friends” descended upon you like carrion birds the moment you received the news:

Your parents were dead. Lost at sea whilst on a cruise around the world.

This left you as the sole surviving heir of their bloodline, and immense fortune. Even as you were still attempting to grip onto reality, a quick funeral was planned. Nothing fancy, your parents wouldn’t have wanted that. Even though they were successful, at the end of the day they were just parents and people.

The world did not understand this; spitting such venomous words leisurely.

“I mean, yeah, they died; it sucks, but now you’re stacked! So much money in the bank, I don’t see why you should get to complain, really.”

It sickened you. It sickened you that someone could say that at a person’s funeral. It sickened you even more that they could say it with sincerity and a straight face. It sickened you most that it was your own uncle, along with many of your “friends”. It’s quite evident why they stuck around now. At the very least, one stood up for you.

“Ugh, you sick freaks! Can’t you see that they’re in pain? Get out, you pigs, and don’t show your faces in this town again!”

You let out a shaky sigh. Andromeda was always dependable; a friend since childhood who never grew apart from you. You sat up, continuing on in your reverie, until you heard a branch breaking. Quickly, you whipped your head around, popping your neck in your haste. It would have been painful, had you not become aware that something, (or someone), was here with you. Blood pumping, you raise yourself off the ground.

“Hello? I-Is there someone there?”  
The answer you received was... Not exactly the one you expected.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t believe anyone else came to these woods. Forgive me for scaring you, if you will.”

You still couldn’t see… Him? It sounded male, but you didn’t want to judge. You asked the first thing that jumped to mind.

“Who are you, and why do you intrude upon my woods?”  
Wow. Smooth as silk; you definitely have your father’s charisma alright.  
Oh yes, your father…

Your brooding is halted before it begins, however, by the return of the voice.

“O-Oh! Sorry, that’s right, I should introduce myself! Uh, Howdy! My name’s Asriel. Oh, and sorry for intruding; I didn’t know this was a private place.”

Wait a moment. Asriel? Prince of that race of “Monsters”? This could prove to be most interesting indeed. You call out to him again, less intense this time.

“It’s quite alright, you may stay. Would you like to sit a while? I’m sure you have many stories to tell. Please, do come and share some.”

A few minutes passed, and you began to believe he had already left. Suddenly, the foliage in front of you began to rustle before slowly parting. Out of the opening arrived the most incredible creature you had ever seen: some form of goat-dragon-dog hybrid? Oh, and the white fur, like a downy white snow. In a word, you could describe them as nothing less than “Amazing”.

They take a seat next to you, on a nearly rotted log. The air smells heavily of spice and sugar; the scent is almost intoxicating. You take a deep breath of air, and let yourself relax. It smells like a kitchen…

It smells like home.

Once again, you begin to feel the sadness creep up, rearing it’s horrible head. You shiver, slowly beginning to sob. Asriel, your new companion, notices your distress and begins to slowly pat your back. The patting becomes a soothing rub, and then a pat once more. 

“Shh, whatever is the matter, it will be fine. Don’t worry.”

Through that quiet whisper of reassurance, you feel yourself slowly stilling. Your smile beginning to return, you pat their hand, thanking them. You look them into the eye seriously, and ask them again now. Just why are they in these woods?

“Ah, that. Yes, well, I got into a fight of sorts. My brother is… Well he’s a bit of a wank. I asked him to help me with something, and you know what he does? He tells me to fuck off. Really! All I did was ask for help carrying something! Sometimes, he just- just makes me so mad! You understand what I mean, right?” It’s a riot watching him get all of this out.

You laugh, while politely pointing out that, no, you do not understand. How could you? You had never met their brother, and probably never would. You laugh for a few more moments, before they return the question. You still, looking almost frozen before answering with grace.

“Familial problems. You understand what I mean, right?” As soon as you get this out, they look at you quite strangely. They make something halfway between a grimace and a smile.

“I understand completely, believe me.”

You nod your head in understanding, before rising to your feet. You turn to them, and ask a question that you really shouldn’t. You do anyway, you just can’t stop yourself.

“Would you like to accompany me home for tea? We can continue this chat over Golden Flower and Chamomile, yes?”  
At the mention of tea, they noticeably jolt up. They nod their head enthusiastically, jumping up and down in what you assume is anticipation. It was, in a word, adorable. You had to admit, the monster was laughably enthusiastic; their energy was contagious if you were being quite honest with yourself! Step after step towards your rather large abode left you feeling more giddy than you had in weeks.

The long walk up to your front door is filled with him prattling on and on about teas and leaves and optimal temperatures to boil the water to. The vastness of his knowledge was impressive, but the variety was severely lacking. Honestly, how much can one being possibly be able to talk about tea? Asriel, as was quite obvious, could carry on this conversation for nearly Thirty. Minutes.

“My, you are quite the tea connoisseur, aren’t you? I have never heard one person carry on so long about tea with such vehemence.”  
He looks at you quite seriously now, and what he says will never leave your mind:  
“Tea is no joking matter, sir. It is the lifeblood of all creatures and beings so of course I will be infatuated with it!”

Chuckling, you pull the bell cord next to the giant mahogany door, watching as a hidden mechanism slowly opens the massive carved slabs of wood. Asriel looks on in confusion, trying to figure out how the door had opened. You gently touch his shoulder, and motion him inside when he looks your way. He steps in, marveling at the wondrous architecture as you push a button on the wall.

As you step back towards Asriel, the front door slides to a close.


	2. Lunch Date, of a Sort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while, yea?  
> Sorry about that. Now I'm back, and hopefully better than ever!

   When you had asked Asriel in for tea and lunch, this is not what you had in mind. Here you sit, at your table, while your  ** _guest_** made you food. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? You easily voice your concerns, but he deflects them back; "Oh, no it's no trouble. You invited me in, so the least I can do is bear the burden of the meal, yea? Besides, I enjoy cooking!" You sigh and slump down, not sure how to argue that back in your favor. So, you settle for something a bit more active instead.

  Asriel looks at you with raised eyebrows as you pull out a large bottle of cinnamon. "And here I was thinking I was the one cooking? Even still, what are you planning on preparing with cinnamon?" You merely crinkle your eyes, filled with challenge and mirth. It was time to make one hell of a dish; French Toast for lunch, hell yes!

 It's a nice bit of comfortable silence between the two of you as you both prepared your respective dish. Every so often, but only while he wasn't looking, you spared a glance in Asriel's direction. He was well-defined, but not overly built. He was a happy medium in that respect. He had entrancingly maroon eyes that just seemed to drag you in with one glance at them, spreading you out like a book for him alone to read. His overall shape was interesting as well; a goat with paws? You never would have thought of it! His adorably floppy ears were a perfect topping piece of the adorable pie of a man next to you.

  Just as soon as you had begun, you ceased looking at him. What were you, five? It wasn't right to stare at somebody outside of conversation. Conversation actually sounded quite decent right now, the silence was overstaying its welcome. "So, Asriel, what do you enjoy doing besides cooking? I'm afraid I've invited you in and still know next to nothing about you. Oh, and my French Toast is done," you exclaim, brushing around him to get back to the oven. Pulling on your trusty mitt, you grab out the heated pan, placing it back down on the stovetop.

 "Ah, well I enjoy sparring! You never know when combat skills may come in handy. So I practice magic and fighting alike rather regularly."  He gave you no more than that, but you were curious. "So if you like to fight, and use magic constantly, then it stands to reason that you fight using magic. In that case, how do you?"

He seems to stop for a moment, and then continues cutting into his rather large sandwichs. "My, quite a personal question for the first date, don't you think? What if I were to ask you to tell me how to bake that F...French Toast?" He had started off strong, the joke carrying on easily and smoothly, only breaking apart when he saw how mortified you looked. Internally, you were cackaling hysterically. "Y...You're right. It's far too forwar- Wait, what the hell do you mean first date?"

He only continued to look at you as though you had just brought him a raw fish and told him to chow down. That's when the giggle started. It was a snall, fragile thing at first, but quickly wound themselves into full-blown guffaws. He had the gall to laugh at you, the nerve!

Ok, you need to stop while you're ahead.

You gently laugh with him, finding a decent bit of humor in the situation. However, you press your previous question again, hoping to learn just a tad more about your houseguest. "Alright, alright! I relent, I'll show you a bit after lunch, is that fine?" You quickly nodded your head, throwing manners out the window. Who needs those when you can watch magic?

Lunch was a quiet affair, only the sounds of faint munching could be heard. Everything at the table was delicious, but the dead silence from both you and Asriel made things a bit tense. It wasn't long before you finished. "My compliments to the chef" touted Asriel, smiling something fierce. You merely chuckled, standing up to put away the plates.

When you returned to the dining room, Asriel was up, standing next to a window. "Would you like to see my magic now? I'm prepared, but do try to understand that it's mostly an act." His warning sent a few shivers down your spine, but you were ready. Magic seemed so cool, that you would not be disuaded from a live performance. You nodded with due reverence, a small smile gracing your lips.

He nods in return, turning back to the window. The moment you blink, though, you're in a pitch-black room with just you, Asriel, and the walls. You look towards him in confusion, but he's just staring up, looking towards the sky. He raises his hand, and lights begin to pop up in the distance, until they float down and you can tell what they are. Glittering motes of starlight coallesce in Asriel's hand, bending, twisting. He continues to arrange them with his magic as more gathers, until the last light winks down into the mass. As it does, Asriel clenches has hand, and the starlight breaks into a glittering, silvery blade.

Woah.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey. Never actually done one of these, so there's a first time for everything. So, this is my first fanfiction and was more of a writing excersise and experiment. If people like it well enough, I'll write out the rest of the story I have plotted out. Anyhow, thanks for taking the time to read this, see ya loves!


End file.
